Hi! I'm your daughter's teacher!
by saraplantain
Summary: Arizona Robbins is just now getting over her break up with Teddy Altman, while school has just begun in Seattle Grace ES. What happens when a new student and colleague enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona growled as she turned off her alarm, 5 am alarm means back to work. She loved her 2nd graders of course, she just hated waking up very early. Well that's what she tells herself. After her ex-girlfriend Teddy, flew to Africa to do some medical research, a few months later, she wrote Arizona a two line email indicating she can't do long distance relationship anymore. But she knew, deep down, it was all because of Owen Hunt, Teddy's best friend. Even though Teddy was in a committed relationship with Arizona, Owen was a big part of Teddy's life that always barricaded their relationship. They served in the Army together and experienced life changing moments. After Hunt and Teddy were stationed to Africa, Arizona thought 3 years wouldn't be that long. After Teddy comes back, she'll ask those words every girl in the world would want to hear, **_Will you marry me?_** But clearly now it's too late, because Teddy and Owen are now together and that's what's been killing her inside. The thought that she is now lonely, and after all the years they've been together, Teddy managed to just throw away all their memories and fall for another person instead. And now, she blames her dang alarm for being sad and miserable!

Even though Arizona was miserable, she was still a perky person. She can never stay sad, mad, or disappointed at some point, she can't stay like that. That's why everyone loved her; after the break up, every teacher at Seattle Grace Elementary School have been trying to take her out. Arizona was heaven. Her golden blonde hair always stood out, as well as her blue crystal eyes were hypnotizing with her toned body. Any man or woman would definitely be attracted to her. But as Arizona knows, she's not ready for any relationship at all.


	2. Chapter 2

As Arizona parked next to Miranda Bailey, they both exchanged a wave and a smile. Miranda is a 1st grade teacher at Seattle Grace for about 8 years now. She finished college with a medical degree but she realized, it wasn't for her, she couldn't resist teaching little kids.

"Miranda"

"Arizona"

"How was your summer? Heard you and the bear broke up. How are you handling it? I remember when Tuck-"

"Teddy! Her name is Teddy! Not bear! And please, of course I'm okay. It's been 4 months already! And pshh, I'm single! Ready to mingle!" giggling with her magic smile. Her dimples were the light of the day for everyone. Everyone _loves _it, brings out more charisma to her.

"Surrrrrrrre, that's why you weren't in Meredith's bachelorette party AND wedding! Oh you missed Christina stripping the stripper down! Ohhhh Mr. Police Officer! Ugh I should have let him take me to jail and used me against my will! Mhm mhm mhm! Bang Bang!" as Miranda trying to shoot Arizona with her imaginary gun as her fingers, Alex Karev came along.

"Well good morning Bailey, I see you are having a great morning. Unusual for the first day of school and as the Nazi!" as Alex teased Miranda, he walked toward Arizona and gave a delight peck on her cheek. Alex and Arizona have been friends since they were in the 3rd grade. Alex was also the first person Arizona confessed to about being gay. Well of course it wasn't planned. When they were in high school, Alex accidentally walked in Arizona's room and caught her touching her self in front of a picture of Isobel Stevens, one of the most famous model in Paris. And ever since, their relationship stayed stronger. "Yeah, why didn't you go to the wedding Arizona? Probably because she was too busy mourning her relationship with the bear!" trying to whisper to Miranda while giggling.

"Funny, shut it Karev!"

All three of them laughed until they saw the appearance of Erica Hahn storming in. Alex bumped Arizona's elbow as the three of them exchanged looks.

"Here comes your lesbian lover!" Alex whispered to Arizona's ears.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Hahn" Greeted the three of them.

Erica Hahn started working at Seattle Grace the same time Arizona did. While getting used to the school, they both spent a lot of training together which made Erica grow a little crush on Arizona. Of course Arizona didn't mind since a lot of people really did grow a crush on her, but throughout the years, a little crush got bigger. She didn't realize that Erica's crush on her was a huge deal till they both woke up naked next to each other on Erica's bed after Arizona's break up with Teddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that bringing Erica and Arizona together for a one night stand is kind of crazy, but hey, it'll make Calzona's relationship more steamy when Callie finds out about this. ;) And I know it's not a teacher like for them to act this way, but its an AU so might as well have fun with it!**

####

***FLASHBACK***

Arizona was deleting some spams on her email till a buzz shocked her from an incoming email.

**1:12 pm New mail from... Teddy**

**_Hey Arizona, after this email, I hope when I come back, we can still have the bond we used to have. It's been though out here and I hope you understand when I say that we have to end this. It's better this way. Bye for now._**

At first, Arizona laughed when she finished reading the letter Teddy just now sent her. But a shock went through her body when a thought came in her mind that it might be true what she just read. She instantly replied.

**_Teddy? What are you talking about? Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny!_**

Arizona waited, waited till she had enough. She waited for 9 hours and she still didn't receive a reply from Teddy. Arizona knew Teddy wasn't a joker, Teddy would always go straight to the point if she had to. Was this a joke or was it real? Teddy would always reply from Arizona's email, asap. What if she was busy? What if she wasn't? What if their relationship was really over? A lot of thoughts ran through Arizona's head. She knew she had to go somewhere far from her laptop before she turns crazy. Tequila. Tequila first ran in her mind. Only one place will let her drink all the tequila she would like for the night, Joes. She immediately grabbed her stuff and walked over to Joes.

"Hey Z, what can I get for you tonight? First round is in the house."

"Can I have two shots of tequila and a vodka tectonic Joe? I could really use A LOT of drinking tonight."

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I don't know Joe, I think Teddy just broke up with me..."

"Oh yeah, I know what you need... lots and lots of alcohol for you tonight."

"I know."

####

After 6 more shots of tequila, Arizona danced her way to the table where she noticed Erica Hahn was sitting at.

"Hey Hahn, care for a dance?"

Erica knew Arizona was drunk but it was a chance for them to finally bond without pressure.

"Sure why not." Erica smirked.

Arizona ran her fingers around Erica's waist as the music came on. They both danced to the melody till the song changed to more of an up-beat song which made both of their bodies press against one another.

"What brings you here Arizona?" Erica slightly teased on Arizona's ear.

"Teddy broke up with me. And I realized tequila, tequila is my new girlfriend now." Arizona teased, as she ran a finger on Erica's cheek.

"I say, forget her, and lets go to my place and do a little something called, forget Teddy Altman for hurting Arizona's feelings"

They knew they were both drunk but they went for Erica's invitation anyway.

####

"Oh oh oh, I like this song!" Yelled Arizona as she turned up the radio, while drinking more tequila.

"Cops are probably going to come in 15 minutes! Then we'll have our mugshots taken and showed in channel 13 for our students to see! We're bad teachers, my god." Laughed Erica.

As Erica turned around, she found herself looking at an entire naked body dancing to the song.

"What the... What happened to your clothes?!" yelled Erica.

"Oh wow, I'm naked! Buhahah, Tequila, what did you do to me?" looking straight at the empty bottle laying on her hand.

"Here, let me get a towel..."

Right when Erica was about to walk over to the bathroom, Arizona grabbed her hand and pushed her body against the wall. She then wrapped her arms around Erica's neck and pressed her lips against Erica's. One kiss turned to a make-out to the other. They then found their selves ripping Erica's clothes on the way to her bedroom. While moments later, the other was on top of the other pleasuring one another while moaning rapidly. It lead to many releases till morning came along and both fell asleep after an amazing sex, where Arizona found herself naked next to Erica Hahn, with a huge headache ringing through her head having no idea what happened last night.

***END OF FLASHBACK***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I end up with such little paragraphs! Don't worry though, I'll make it work! Guess who appears in this chapter? Wink wink! **

####

Alex noticed Arizona turn pale once Erica flew off to go inside her office, "How was the sex with Hahn anyways? Was it hot? Or was she still a freshie to it? What about her boobs, were they nice? Damn...those were a good bundle."

"Alex! Like I said, I don't even remember anything from that night! It's been 4 months for crying out loud! And I'm not interested, and I'm sure whatever happened that night, she already forgotten." Sassed Arizona.

"Just make sure things don't come poppin' out of your clothes any time soon Arizona. People around here are like piranhas, ready to attack, and I'm pretty sure anyone would like to tap your little something-something right at the moment they get a chance!" warned Miranda.

The three of them laughed at what Miranda had said. It is true that everyone at least fantasized what Arizona looked like without any clothing on her, but of course, it wasn't her fault to begin with.

Arizona stopped when she saw a Latina wearing a black pencil skirt that showed her toned bottom on top of a red blouse with black high heels calmly walking with a child to open the door at the west wing of the building. Wow, who is this lady? Arizona thought.

Alex noticed the sudden movement Arizona made. He caught her eyes looking at the new teacher who was starting today at Seattle Grace.

"You act like it's your first time seeing her Z," Alex giggled.

"Well it is! Who is she?" Arizona raised her eyebrows with the thought of a new colleague she never met before.

"It's Callie Torres, the new 1st grade teacher. She went to the meeting we were supposed to go to, to meet the new teachers. But you didn't come, so no wonder you don't know who she is."

Arizona was glad she found a new face to work with. It's not that she doesn't like the people she works with; it's just that working at Seattle Grace for about 4 years now, gets exhausting that she sees the same faces all the time. Hearing that new teachers are starting this year gives her a relief to see new faces.

####

Callie smiled as she saw her new classroom. Starting fresh was good, new house, new city, new people, new everything, no husband to fight with. She knows her secret wouldn't last long, but it's safe for now.

Callie walked over to her 7-year-old daughter who is now starting her first day at Seattle Grace as well. It's good because the 1st grade wing where Callie is now teaching is near to the 2nd grade section of the building. So during her prep, she could just walk by and watch Sofia learn. Which brings the thought, who is her teacher?

Callie walked over to her desk to look for Sofia's paper work. **_Ms. Robbins Room 277_**.

"Hey Sofia, honey, why don't you pack your stuff? The bell is going to ring soon; you don't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Is daddy going to pick us up afterschool?" Sofia looked at her mom with a concerned look.

Callie frowned right after she heard the word daddy, "No sorry honey, daddy isn't here right now. But Meredith and Zola are here! You like Zola right? You guys can have a play date anytime you want!"

"Yes mommy."

"Now let's go grab your stuff and head over to…." As heading toward the door, they both saw Meredith and Zola walking, "Hi Mer, hi Zola!" greeted Callie.

"Hey Callie! We're finally working together! Are you excited?"

"Of course! This school is huge!" Nodding sincerely.

"Well….it'll take time for you to get used to it, don't worry, you'll catch on."

Sofia interrupted the conversation by nudging her mom's elbow, "Mommy I can walk with Zola, Zola's right there so I'll just walk with her."

"Are you sure?" Sofia nodded immediately, "Well okay honey, I'll see you later. Be good to Ms. Robbins, okay?"

"Sofia has Robbins too?" Meredith asked with optimism.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I'm glad she has Robbins, she's a good one. Well okay I'll leave you to it. I don't want to be late also. Wanna meet up for dinner later?"

"Yeah of course! Let's eat somewhere outside though, so Sofia can get used to the place."

Meredith nodded with a smile. It was great to have her friend back. They both went to college together but both were separated after graduation. Of course they kept in touch but it was only sometimes where they had the chance to talk since Meredith moved to Seattle to teach while Callie moved to Miami and met her husband Mark Sloan.

Mark and Callie met at a bar when they first moved to Miami. As a big shot plastic surgeon, it was often where he had to make an appearance at parties before his surgery. That's when he met Callie and had a drunk sex which led to Callie getting pregnant to Sofia. Having Sofia was a blessing for the both of them; they both got to know each other fast and married after they had Sofia.

They were a happy family till a surgery passed and led to the patient dying and Mark getting sued. This law suit turned Mark into a drunk, believing that he had lost his magic hands and could not operate anymore. This went on for months. Mark would go home reeking with the smell of alcohol, while he would start fights with Callie.

At first Callie thought Mark would rise above from the pain he's causing himself but she later realized that their marriage was over when she found a pair of underwear in Mark's coat.

The night Mark got home; Callie decided to show him what she had found in his coat. Instead of apologizing or making a made up story why it ended up in his authority, he slapped Callie instead which led a big bruise in her face. After that night, Callie called Meredith for help and bought two tickets to Seattle.

####

Callie looked at the clock, **8:45 A.M. **students started entering her classroom while greeting her. Once the clock hit 9, everyone was seated in a seat. Her class had an average amount of students, 24 to be exact. She knew it was going to be a good day.

"Good Morning class, my name is Ms. Torres and how about let's start with a game?" As she smiled to her new class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Please leave reviews of what you think, so I know how I'm doing so far! Thank you!**

**####**

The bell just rung and everyone were in their seats ready to start their first day of school. Zola sat next to Sofia with their other classmates that they just now met.

"Good Morning class, my name is Ms. Robbins and why don't we start the day with an icebreaker?" as she smiled to everyone in the class, "So we start by a student, introducing their self in class while he or she will share an interesting fact about their selves! After sharing a fact, they can go grab any flavor of their choice of Jolly Rancher in this box. Now, who wants to begin?" Mostly everyone raised their hands but she knew she had to pick someone who looked uninterested. _There, _she thought.

"Young lady in the pink shirt, can you begin the icebreaker for us?"

Zola whispered, "Sofia, I think she's talking to you!"

"Oh…. Hi I'm Sofia." she mumbled.

"What's that honey?" Arizona replied sincerely.

"Hi, I'm Sofia Sloan….. And an interesting fact about me is…..well uh…" Sofia spaced out knowing she couldn't answer that part of the game.

Zola looked at her teacher who was of course her aunt as well, and gave her a slight nod showing she'll take over Sofia, "Her dad is a famous surgeon, which makes her very popular in Miami."

Everyone gasped from Sofia's comment. Well it's true, being a daughter of a well known surgeon in Miami makes her popular. Even when they're outside, there would be times where people ask for Mark's autograph.

"Well, I'm Zola Shepard, and an interesting fact about me is I have a really long surgical cut on my stomach from a surgery when I was young!" Zola answered with a smile.

####

The bell rang indicating it was now lunch time for the west wing, which Callie is located in. She wanted to stop by the east wing to see how Sofia was doing. Before getting there, she found herself getting lost and having no idea where she just came from.

####

Erica Hahn just now finished her lunch, but it was 20 more minutes till her class starts. As she entered the building, she saw a sexy Latina trying to figure out where to go using the school's brochure while speaking rapid Spanish to herself. Looking at the brochure, she knew it was a teacher's guide she was using, so Erica suspected that the sexy Latina was in fact a teacher at Seattle Grace.

"I remember when I first started here; I brought my own compass to work every day so I knew where I was going to…. Do you need help?" Erica proclaimed.

"Oh I was just looking for room 277, do you know where that is?" Callie released a sigh.

Erica stopped for a moment; she knew exactly where room 277 is, it was Arizona's classroom. _But why would she want to know where Arizona's room is? Why does she want to visit her class? It's not even Arizona's prep yet! Why disturb a class? _Erica thought, but she knew she had to help this helpless lady who's talking to herself.

"Yeah, it's right this way," pointed Erica, "Why are you looking for this room anyways?"

"Oh, well my daughter is starting her first day of school here as well, I just wanted to know exactly where Robbs… Robbins right? Yeah I think it was Robbins, where her classroom is located at." Explained Callie with a distracted look.

"Oh well here it is, room 277." Pointed Erica, "so who's your daughter?" peeking through the window of the door.

"The one with the wavy brown hair wearing a pink shirt," Pointing to the left side of the classroom. Not noticing where the teacher was at.

"Well she looks pretty in the back!" Erica joked, "My name is Erica by the way, Erica Hahn. I work at the North wing where I found you. I'm a kindergarten teacher," While reaching her hand for Callie to shake.

"I'm uh, Callie Torres Sloan…. Scratch that, just Torres. It's hard getting used to just one last name." shaking Erica's warm soft hand.

"I've heard of Sloan before…..Do I know you from somewhere?" giving Callie a little squint.

"I don't recall an Erica Hahn, but you probably know my husband… Mark Sloan."

"There you go! Yes I do know Mark Sloan! Most of my ex-girlfriends got their racks done by him in Miami…. Wait, if he's your husband, then what are you doing here in Seattle?"

Before Callie could answer, the bell rang for Erica's part of the wing.

"Well that's my cue… Save your answer for next time!" winking at Callie while walking backwards.

Seeing that Sofia was doing fine, she then looked around and grabbed her brochure to look for where the teacher's lounge was.

####

When Callie opened the door, she only saw few teachers around. She saw two faces that she knew where teachers from her wing.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" looking both at Alex and Miranda.

"Yeah of course!" both replied.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres, I think we've met before at the conference meeting? I hope I'm not distracting you guys, I just didn't know anyone here and I didn't want to sit by myself either." Callie soon blushed after finishing her sentence.

"You look like you're about to puke, don't worry, you didn't disturb us. Well only if you grab that guys' pudding over there, then yeah, you're not disturbing us at all." Alex giving out a silent whisper to Callie.

"Karev, shut it! This nice lady just wants to sit and eat her lunch without having a freak teaching her how to be a thief!" smacking Karev's head.

"Sorry! Well, to introduce myself again, my name is Alex Karev, and as you know, I'm a 1st grade teacher who is single and….."

Knowing what Alex was going to say nect, Miranda immediately filled Alex's mouth with a large piece of bread to stop him from continuing his sentence, "Boy stop harassing people who doesn't want to be harassed! Sorry, this young man over here loses his manners when he's hungry. Miranda Bailey, I'm a 1st grade teacher as well!" shaking Callie's hand.

"They call her the Nazi" trying to whisper to Callie's ear.

"Oh what do I hear? Alex wants more bread? Here ya go…" Soon, Miranda shoved a big chunk of bread at his mouth before he could close his mouth.

"I've never seen colleagues this close before, are guys best friends?" leaving Callie but to laugh.

"Ew gross now, Arizona's my best friends. Last time I recall Nazi's don't have friends." Alex shrugged.

"Well good, nobody wants to be your friend anyways!" rolling her eyes at Alex.

Callie spaced out when she heard the name _Arizona, _"Hope you don't mind, but I think I've heard of the name Arizona before, do you mind if you tell me who she is?"

"She's the 2nd grade teacher here. Arizona Robbins?"

"Oh yeah! She's my daughter's teacher!"

Alex coughed his drink out when he heard the word _daughter._ Callie looked too young to have a 7 year old daughter. _Is she even married? _Thought Alex, "You're married?"

"Well…. Yeah, to Mark Sloan." Callie knew better not to reply but she went for it anyways.

"THE Mark Sloan?!" he raised his voice which caused for other people to look at their table.

"yuuuup, the Mark Sloan." Callie mumbled.

"Dude! My ex-girlfriend got her boobs done by Mark Sloan! Your husband is rich! This means, you're rich! What are you doing here teaching?" Alex questioned.

Miranda noticed Callie's emotion changed when their conversation changed to her husband, "Alex mind your own business! Will you? I'm sorry, it's just people here at Seattle Grace are very nosy…."

"No it's okay, and I'm here since Meredith Grey told me there was an opening… so I applied."

"You know Meredith? Hot…."

"Karev! You are hitting on a married woman!"

"What? He's in Miami! He can't hear us!"

All three of them laughed till they heard their cue… the East wing bell.

**Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for updating soon! School gets so busy! Sorry :(**

**####**

The day went quickly for Arizona. After meeting all her students, she knew it was going to be a great year, looking at the small path of her desk she saw a small white piece of paper. It was a picture of Teddy and her jogging in the park. She must've dropped it in the corner when she was packing during the summer.

A flash back went through Arizona's mind. When Teddy and Arizona used to be together; Teddy would always wait for her in the parking lot after Arizona's classes. They would head out to Joe's for a couple of refreshments and talk about their day then head home. Pain shocked her when she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon.

As Arizona ripped the picture and threw it in the trashcan, she grabbed her things and headed out the door. Right when she closed her door, she noticed Alex walking towards her.

"Hey, how was your first day?" she asked while bumping her elbow into Alex's.

"It was boring as usual, but this year, I gotta tell you, some of them aren't passed potty train. Now I gotta change my chair and buy more Kleenex."

"It's a tiny human cycle Alex, when will you ever get that?"

"You tell me… Z."

"By the way, that Latina lady you were checking out, she's Mrs. Big time in Miami." Quoting the Mrs. Part.

"How'd you know?" a bit of disappointment rushed in Arizona's body when she found the Latina was married, more the less, straight.

"Hellooooo, she's in the same wing as I am…" knowing Arizona, he knew she was a little disappointed knowing that she was married. He memorized the Arizona method, "Don't worry, you'll find another girl to screw, maybe just not her."

"Oh whatever Alex! I wasn't even thinking of screwing her!"

"Oh yes you were, I know you Arizona Robbins."

####

As soon as Callie and Sofia got home, Sofia went straight to bed. Even though it was a simple day for her, she was still jet lag from the time difference in Seattle. Meanwhile for Callie, she poured some red wine to ease off her stress. Looking at her phone, Mark left 54 voicemails and took all her space for other voicemails.

"_Listen Callie, I didn't mean to slap you the other night. Please call me back."_

_"Where are you Callie? Are you and Sofia okay?"_

_"I'm starting to get worried Callie, Damnit, will you answer your damn phone!"_

_"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean to yell at you… Can you just please call me back... please…."_

Tears started rolling down Callie's cheeks while listening to Mark's voicemails. She didn't know where she went wrong. She cared for him, fed him, nourished his child, but all he gave in return was hatred and violence. She knew sooner or later that he'll find out where Sofia and she are at, and she has no idea what would happen if he does. All she knows is her marriage is done and she wants Sofia's full custody.

Callie's eyes widened when she got to the last message of her voicemail.

_"Listen, this is my last warning you bitch. It's either you get your ass over here, or I make you crawl back to my house. Do you hear me? Why do you make this so hard for us Callie? I'm trying to be nice but all you're doing is making it worse. Don't make me come get you Calliope, because I will find you."_

Numbness scattered all over Callie's body….fast, dryness was what she felt all over her throat, and she didn't know what was going on. Could Mark really mean this? Or was he just drunk? But whatever it was, she knew he was mad.

Callie didn't realize that her phone was on speaker, because right after the message has ended she heard whimpers, and those weren't hers. As she turned around, she saw Sofia crying on her knees. The look on her daughter's face was the face Callie never wanted to see from her daughter. As Callie walked towards Sofia, her whimpers got louder, "Honey, your dad didn't mean what he said. He just had a couple of drinks, you know how he is. So please baby, stop crying…."

Sofia raised her head slightly to see her mom who was crying as well, "Mom, are you and dad over?"

As much as Callie was hurt from those messages she knew a long time ago their marriage was over, "Yes honey and I'm sorry that we are, but you're dad….. He's just different now. He's not the Mark Sloan we used to know."

All Sofia gave was a nod telling her mom that she understood. A couple of minutes later sitting on the ground, Callie brought Sofia back in her bedroom and tucked her in. Right before she closed the door to leave, Sofia silently whispered, "Mom, I hope he never finds us, I don't like seeing you hurt like that."

"Oh baby, I love you, good night."

####

The next day, Arizona planned a fun activity for her whole class to do. She made ice breakers for students to get to know each other better. She had stations for a group of four to circulate on and use teamwork. Sofia was in a group with Zola and two boys named Josh and Christopher. Their first ice breaker was the M&M game. Arizona passed four M&Ms to everyone in the class. The red one meant to say something about their family, the green one represented to say something about their future, the blue one meant to say their dream job, and it goes on. Sofia wasn't in the mood to do any of them. All she wanted to do was sleep and go to her mom and comfort her. While the class was doing their activity, Sofia decided to just sit and watch. She didn't want to speak at all. The three of them tried their best to make it exciting for Sofia but they later on gave up.

While Arizona was roaming the whole class, she realized her students started getting hyper, except for one, _Sofia Sloan. _Something about her seems mysterious. She hasn't met her parents nor saw them around, and looking at her files might look suspicious. The only time Arizona saw Sofia with someone was with the Latina on the first day, which she probably just opened the door for the child. Arizona called a student aid to look over the students so she could talk to Sofia outside. As they walked toward the school garden, Sofia released a silent sigh.

####

It was finally Callie's break; she needed to see her daughter. All day long she's been thinking about what Mark would do once he finds out where they are. Negative thoughts were roaming around her mind. Sofia was the only answer to her problems; she needs to see her now.

As she got to room 277, Callie noticed there was a student aid and Sofia wasn't there, "Where's Robinson?"

The student aid gave Callie a confused look, "You mean Robbins?"

Callie always forgets her daughter's teacher's name. It was embarrassing and sooner or later she needs to remember its Robbins.

"They're in the garden, if you go straight and turn on your right, you'll see a greenhouse and you just enter."

Callie never knew there was a garden in this school. What school would even have a garden inside? Apparently Seattle Grace does, "Okay thank you."

Once she entered the double doors, she saw the blonde on her knees looking up to Sofia who had her head down crying on the bench. Callie immediately walked towards them, which caught Arizona's attention. She saw the Latina having a concerned look but still managed to look hot. She was wearing a red button up shirt with a black pencil skirt that tops off with shiny red heels. All her clothes were hugging her sweet delicate curves that made her skin sweeter. She knew it was wrong to think of her that way and it should be Sofia who she's thinking about.

Arizona didn't realize her mouth was open until the Latina gave her a strange look. She immediately put her right hand on her mouth which had slight drool on the sides. Arizona's face was on fire, she was glad the Latina's back was facing her, or else her blush would worsen.

Nonetheless, why is the Latina in the garden? Why is she so concerned about Sofia?

"Oh honey, are you alright? Do you want to go home?" Callie's presence made Sofia calm down, but she sobbed more.

Arizona's eyes widened when she realized Sofia's mom was the Latina. She never would've known since she didn't see Sofia get picked up by someone afterschool, she would just head out.

Sofia sobbed and sobbed till she managed to make her words, " I…. just…want…..to….be… with you mommy."

Callie quickly grabbed her daughter into a hug to help her from crying. She turned around to see if the blonde was still behind them.

"Do you know what happened?"

Arizona's voice slightly broke when she spoke, "Uh, no. I noticed something was off so I took her outside and asked her if something was wrong. I didn't know she was going to cry. If I did I wouldn't have done anything. I'm really sorry."

Callie realized the blonde was in shock as well, second day of school and her student was already crying, "Oh no, don't blame yourself, there's just family problems going on, like you said you wouldn't know, so please don't blame yourself."

Callie stood up to introduce herself, the blonde was beautiful, but she never had the chance to meet her, "Hi I'm Callie Torres, Sofia's mom and I work at the west wing of the school." Callie offered her hand for Arizona to shake."

Arizona's cheeks blushed when their hands met, "Hi, I'm Arizona…. Arizona Robbins, and well you already know where I work."

Something felt soothing to Callie about the blonde, but whatever it was, it wasn't the right time since Sofia was in pain. Their hands finally disengaged after what felt like forever.

Arizona showed a dimpled smile to comfort the two of them, "I'm gonna head back to class now, it's almost our break. Sofia can take all the time she wants, when she's ready, she can go back."

"Thank you Ms. Robbins."

Once Arizona left the garden, she realized she had an audience watching her that quickly headed the opposite way.

_Oh Erica Hahn, why are you doing this….._


	7. Chapter 7

**Feel free to leave ideas, I could really use some. Hope you like it!**

**####**

Arizona woke up before her alarm did, it was a special day; well a part of it was because of that. But mainly because Alex's snore was louder than the tv. Every year before the day of the Open House, Arizona and Alex made a tradition since they started teaching in SG. They were to sleep in Alex's house and prepare for the occasion. But this time, they decided to do it in Arizona's house. Right when her alarm went off, Alex was still asleep, "Aaaaalllleeexxx, wake up!" as she threw a pillow at his face.

Alex woke up in despair and decided to kick Arizona, "What the hell Arizona, I was already awake!"

"No you weren't, I know you Karev."

"You're just excited because you want to see Big Time Callie."

"No I'm not…." Although she didn't' know the lady after what happened in the garden, Arizona felt a weird connection with Callie. Even one time, Arizona saw her in the market where she usually shops for food. Instead of walking up to her and greeting her, she just followed Callie and watched how she shopped.

***FLASHBACK***

**Arizona and Alex were looking for healthy snacks at the snack section when Arizona noticed a certain Latina, "Arizona do you want organic or non-organic?"**

**"What? Alex, stop talking. I'm in the middle of something." As she hid at the aisle before Callie's.**

**"What are you doing? Who are you looking at? Ohhhhh… heeeeeeey, that's Torres over there! Should we say hi?"**

**"No are you stupid? She'll probably think we're stalking her or something… and whisper!" She was eyeing what Callie was doing. According to her, she found the Latina grabbing a box of tampons.**

**"Aren't you already doing that? Arizona… do you like Callie?" **

**Arizona ducked as she saw Callie turn her cart, "Shut up Alex! She might hear us!" She quickly grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him down with her so Callie wouldn't see him.**

**"What are you doing?! You're the one who's loud here!"**

**A few seconds later Callie was not in both of their sight. They both thought she went to another aisle. But when they both turned around there was Callie….right in front of the both of them with a smirk on her face. The two of them jumped in surprised and Alex ran off pretending there was a phone call waiting for him. **

**Callie spoke first with a smirk, "So….. I suppose have watchers….."**

**Arizona's face blushed as much as it did in the garden, "Oh hi Cal- Ms. Torres, uh…. Well see… w-we saw you but we didn't want to disturb you and..." Arizona pretended she didn't see Callie grabbed the tampons the first time and looked at the Latina's hand, " your tampons."**

**Embarrassment flushed in Callie's body, not realizing she's been holding the box of tampons for a while now, but she still kept her expression neutral in front of her, "Oh my apologies, but next time, feel free to greet me even if I'm still holding a box of tampons. Are you sure that's the reason why you didn't say hello?"**

**Arizona felt a laugh going to burst any second now, but she decided to hold it back in, "Of course, we just didn't want to disturb you…. That's all."**

**Callie nodded in belief but she heard the whole conversation the two had, "Is that so, Ms. Robbins?"**

**_Crap_****. She got caught. Arizona started thinking of what to say but she had to respond sooner, "Yes, of course. So…. You shop here."**

**Callie knew she was making the blonde anxious, "I suppose I do, I like it here. Very..…comfortable. Do you shop here as well?" Callie felt stupid for asking Arizona that question. ****_Why would you ask someone that when they are already in the store Callie? _****she thought. **

**Arizona remembered exactly the reason why she shopped at this store, it was the same store where Teddy and Arizona met. "Yes. Well my…my…. Alex likes to shop here so I go along with him."**

**The conversation was interrupted by Meredith who was carrying a ton of items, "What do you need these for? Are you off to an assassination I don't know about?" she didn't see Arizona till Callie coughed, "Oh hey Arizona!"**

**Arizona greeted the blonde with a dimpled smile, she knew she was interrupting something, "Hey Meredith!" Arizona pretended as she received a text from Alex, "Well, looks like Alex needs my help. Nice to see you Ms. Torres and Meredith, I'll see you both in school."**

**As Arizona headed back the direction Alex went, she was cursing herself for what just happened. She's not growing a crush on Callie. Is she? She can't, she's not over Teddy yet. It's just wrong! It's all wrong….**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Arizona finally stepped out of her day dream when she caught Alex's hand waving in front of her face, "Arizona can you hear meeeee? We're late!"

"What how is that possible?!"

"Well you've been day dreaming for ten minutes now…."

"Well why aren't you in the shower yet?"

"Well I thought we were taking it together! Isn't that why you decided to do the sleep over here? At first I thought it was kinky and wrong, but I mean, whatever floats your boat Z…."

Arizona's eyes widened because of what Alex had just said but a few seconds later, Alex spoke again, "I'm just kidding, I took a shower while you were asleep this morning, hurry up if you don't want to be late."

####

Callie woke up earlier than usual, since it was Open House tonight, teachers had to go to school for an early meeting. If she had to wake up early, Sofia had to do the same, "Honey….time to wake up baby."

Sofia woke up with her eyes still closed, "Is today the open house?"

"Yes baby, and we have to prepare now or else we'll be late!"

"What are you going to wear at the event?"

"Uhhh, I was thinking of my silky red blouse and my slacks with maybe red heels?" Callie responded.

Sofia gave her mom a straight look, "Mom, you wore that at grandpa's funeral. Don't wear that, at least wear a dress."

Callie looked at her daughter blindsided, "Well I was debating to either wear that or my red dress that you like with those heels, so I guess I'll go with the dress instead?"

Sofia kissed her cupped fingers and smiled to her mom, "Perfecto!"

Callie grabbed her daughter's forehead and kissed it, "Get ready you dork!"

####

The day has finally ended and it was now time for the annual Open House. All teachers had another meeting before the even started. The meeting started off with Richard Webber, the principal, speaking. "So today's the day to prove what you have. I know some of you here are new, but all teachers will be evaluated. So prove to me that you can be the best at what you're doing."

Arizona was running late for the meeting, she had to deal with a child throwing a tantrum because he lost his toy, and now all eyes were on her as she entered the room. The only seat she saw available was next to Erica Hahn. _Great._ She murmured. _Out of all the seats that could be available, why did it have to be next to Erica's?!_ She had no choice but to take that seat.

Erica pretended that she didn't see Arizona walk by and take the seat that was next to hers. As Arizona sat down, she noticed Alex looking at the two of them with a concerned look on his face.

Arizona didn't want to start a conversation with Erica but she had to know what she missed, "Hey, uhm, what did I miss?"

A hint of blush ran on Erica's cheeks, "Well, you didn't really missed a lot. He just told us how we will be evaluated on our performance tonight and how we should prove to him our best."

"Oh, well thanks Hahn." Arizona gave a fainted smile to the blonde. All she felt was awkwardness between them. That's what she always felt yet Erica felt something else. She wanted something more special but she knew Arizona could never afford to give that to her, yet she still has hope for the two of them.

####

As soon as Callie got home, she threw her heels as far as she could as she took them off, "I hate being a lady, who ever invented heels, screw them."

Callie had a blast on her first open house at Seattle Grace. She has never seen so many children and parents in one building. She was glad she had the chance to meet all of her students' parents. Usually back in Miami, she would only meet at least 5 of her student's parents. She felt a great vibe in Seattle, maybe staying here as permanent wouldn't be as bad.

After tucking in Sofia, she poured herself a glass of wine. Lying down on the couch with the fire place on wasn't a bad idea. A few minutes of dozing off, Callie felt her phone vibrate on the side of the couch, it was from Meredith**. ****_I forgot to tell you, every year after the open house, it's a tradition for all teachers to go to Joes to celebrate. Can you come?_**

Callie looked at Sofia's bedroom with the lights off. Celebrating was not a bad idea at all, she lives two minutes away from Joes if she drives and the neighborhood is a safe place. She knocked in Sofia's room, to tell her she'll be gone for a while, "Hey baby, sorry to wake you up, but mommy has to go back to school. If anything happens, call me okay baby?"

Sofia was too sleepy to speak but she heard her mom perfectly, "Yes m-m-om. Be safe, love you."

Callie gave her daughter a kiss and closed the door. She then looked for her heels and found them in the kitchen. As she wore them, she felt blisters for wearing them again. As she opened the door, she saw someone she was not expecting, **_at all._**


	8. Chapter 8

**####**

"Addison!" the Latina quickly grabbed her best friend for a hug, "I missed you.."

Addison took a step back and stared at her, "Then why didn't you tell me where you were Calliope?"

"Because I was afraid you would tell Mark, Addie."

"Callie! Out of all the people you know, you think I would tell the person who you're hidding from where you are?!"

"I was just protecting my daughter Addison, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Addison released a sigh, "I know, but I was really hurt that I couldn't even tell Mark anything where my best friend was, even I didn't know where you were, if you were safe or not! I can't believe he's been abusing you, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Because I thought he wouldn't go that far, I mean he had a great loss, I was just thinking about him, but it just got worse, you know?"

Addison gave her best friend another hug, she knew that she should think about Callie's feelings first before hers, "Well you need to pay me back, okay?

Callie gave her a smirk and grabbed her hand, "How about, let's start now."

####

Alex walked towards Arizona's booth to tease her about the intercourse Arizona and Erica had this afternoon while smirking, "So, I totally ship Erzona."

She gave back with an angry face, "Erzona? You're out of your mind. That will never happen."

He decided to sit in front of her to watch Arizona's body language as the spoke about Erica, "If I recall, it happened before. Uh… let's say… during the summer?" he eyed Erica which made both of them look at Erica's direction. She was sitting by herself on one of the stools by the bar area, "Does she even have any friends?"

Looking back at the night they slept together, she remembered Erica sitting on a booth with a lot of women next to her, which gave her more attention to the lady. "Yeah, lots of them….especially women who are interested."

Alex grabbed Arizona's hand, she knew that every time he does that, he's asking for a favor, "Look I know you too had a connection the night it happened. Maybe you two befriending each other wouldn't be a bad idea."

Arizona thought about it, would befriending her give Erica an opposite side of view? But as far as she knows, Erica could use a friend right now. So she decided to walk over to the bar and sat next to Erica. She didn't have to turn around to see who was sitting next to her, she knew the scent, and it was Arizona.

"Hey." Arizona gave Erica a smile that showed her dimples.

"Me?"

"No, I was talking to the bottle of tequila next to me Erica, of course you!" Erica didn't know if Arizona was being sarcastic or not, but she decided to go along with it.

"Well we all know what tequila does to you."

Arizona gave a laugh to her come back, "You seem like a nice person, and I was just wondering if….. you want to be friends?"

Erica gave her a mixed look, "What about what happened from that night? Will you be able to forget on what happened?

"Of course, besides, it was an accident." After Arizona told Erica what she had just said, she regretted it, "I didn't mean it like that Erica, I'm so sorry."

Erica smiled and responded, "No, I know what you're saying. Don't worry, and sure, being friends wouldn't hurt. Can I ask a question though?" Arizona gave her a nod, "Why did you decide to be friends now?"

"Well, let's say a little bird told me too."

"I guess I have a bird to thanks." Right after their conversation ended, Lexie grabbed Erica to a conversation with the North wing teachers.

As she stood up to leave the bar area and walk towards Alex who was talking to Miranda and Meredith, there was a ring on the bell that made everyone lay eyes on Callie and a mystery person. They didn't stare at them because it was worth gossiping but it was because they were simply the hottest ladies who entered the bar unaccompanied. Once the door closed, they went back to their old conversations. Meredith waved her hand to call Callie's attention after hooking her jacket on the stand. As they were walking to Meredith's table, she saw people giving them a look, a look that means a one night stand. A teacher from the South wing stood up and blocked them for a conversation, "Can I buy you guys a drink?"

Alex saw trouble in his face and decided to walk towards the three of them and decided to raise his voice loud enough so everyone could hear him, "Look everyone, Torres is married and so is her friend. If I can't sleep with any of them, no one can. So beat it."

The man quickly hurried back to his table and everyone eyeing the two of them walking to their table, "Thanks Alex."

"Wow we are in first name basis now, but as you know, this is what you both get for wearing a dress. It's like an invitation to sex, so if you guys don't want anyone going down to your enchanted forest, don't wear one to a bar."

Callie and Addison laughed at Alex's warning, leaving the three of them finally befriending one another. As they got to the table, Meredith and Miranda gave her a kiss on the cheek and looking at Addison.

After pulling a way, Meredith started her teasing of the night, "That was something….. I guess you haven't told anyone that you're not technically married anymore."

"So technically I can sleep with you now?!" Alex interrupted the conversation.

"In your dreams Karev."

"Whaaaaaat, we're back in last name basis now? I thought I was the knight who saved you and your friend from that man who was ready to go to your enchanted forest?"

Callie remembered she forgot to introduce Addison to the group, "Oh my bad, everyone meet Addison Montgomery, my best friend. Addison, this is Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, and Meredith Grey" the three of them managed to shake Addison's hand.

The conversation was withheld with Arizona bringing in the drinks at the table, she decided to get one for Callie and her friend but she didn't know if they would like it.

"Tectonic for Miranda, two tequilas for Meredith, a beer for Alex, red for Ms. Torres and her friend, and a vodka soda for me."

"Oh please, call me Callie, and meet Addison Montgomery."

"And I suppose you can call me Arizona, and hey, I'm Arizona Robbins" shaking the woman's hand. However this time, Callie noticed Arizona. The blonde was wearing a silky blue blouse that was opened up to the middle of her cleavage with a black pencil skirt ending on her knees with blue heels that brought her eyes for more attention.

"Want to hear something funny Arizona?"

"Try me"

"Today I was going to wear the exact same thing from top to bottom, but instead of blue, it was red. However… my daughter told me that I wore it at her grandpa's funeral and that I should get myself out there."

"Great mind thinks alike, although, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to a funeral tonight, if that's what you're wondering."

Callie and Addison both laughed at Arizona's assurance, "Of course you're not." The conversation was interrupted by Callie's phone ringing, she saw it was from Sofia. She quickly answered and heard her daughter crying.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Everyone at the table payed their attention to Callie who had lost all her color from her face.

"M…oooooommmmyyyy Daddy's here!" Her daughter was still sobbing and could hear that Mark was knocking loudly.

"Oh my god….. baby I'll be there soon! Don't let him open the door!" Callie stood up and quickly grabbed her purse and her keys.

"What's wrong Calliope?" both Meredith and Addison asked with concern.

"He's here….in the apartment!" both of the women stormed behind Callie and soon the three of them was at the door.

"I think we should follow them, whoever "he" she was talking about might be dangerous! And those ladies need protection. C'mon let's go!" The three of them followed Callie's car till they stopped by an apartment building and saw the ladies running, and the followed.

They decided to take the stairs since the apartment was only in the third floor and it would be faster. She noticed Alex, Miranda, and Arizona was behind them, she told them that they should sneak in the opposite side of Callie's apartment floor so Mark wouldn't notice that there were more witnesses intended to watch what was going on and told one of them to call 911.

The staircase entrance was two doors from her apartment, she knew that Mark would see them in an instant but she had no time to think of what she was doing, she has to save her daughter. As she opened the door, she saw Mark standing in front of her door banging while yelling. She could tell that Mark was drunk from two doors down from how he stood. Mark heard the entrance door open and stopped banging the door to see who it was, but he didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he already knew.

**_"Hello Callie, long time no see."_**


	9. Chapter 9

**So a lot of people were wondering who Sofia was with while Mark appeared. Sofia was alone, but the police didn't count it against Callie. I've noticed more people read chapter 8 than they read chapter 7, so if you just read it without reading chap 7, you should go back :) Warning: Mark will be using words that might involve the bad words. By the way, if you guys know the tv show OUAT, in this chapter, I'll be using some of their quotes! Hope you like it!**

**####**

Callie, Meredith, and Addison were both staring at Mark angrily; Mark had a smirk on his face while he was leaning against the door.

Callie turned around and whispered to the girls, "Can you guys check if Sofia's okay? Here are the keys, when you guys go in, go as far as possible and lock the door. No matter what happens, keep the door locked. I'll call you guys when it's safe to go outside, for the mean time, please tell Sofia that she's going to be alright and that mommy loves her." Both Meredith and Addison nodded and entered the apartment while Mark and Callie talk. The three were still hiding in their spot spying Mark and 911 on speed dial.

Mark walked towards Callie and grabbed her waist to pull her close to him; they were too close that Callie could smell Mark's alcoholic breath, "Long time no see Callie. Why weren't you answering my phone calls huh?" He pulled Callie closer to him that both of their noses were touching.

"Mark you're holding on me too tight! Please let me go." Callie whispered in response.

"LET YOU GO? YOU FUCKING LEFT!" Mark raised his hand to slap Callie but he stopped as he got to the middle of the air, "Look I'm sorry. Please come home Callie, I miss you, you and Sofia. I've been working on my temper, and you know I can't live without you guys."

Callie tried to push back but Mark was still holding his grip, "Sofia and I will never come back home with you, never again. I should've left right after you started abusing me. You're not sorry; you're just looking for someone to share your craziness with. You need help Mark, not us. And even if you do get help, you'll never get us back. SO LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!"

Mark finally raised his knuckles and punched it on Callie's cheek. He then grabbed her neck and lifted her towards the wall. Callie started turning blue but Mark didn't care, "I gave you one fucking chance to pick the right decision Calliope, ONE CHANCE…..and you picked the wrong one. Why do you always make this so hard for us? Being a bitch won't help the situation! If only you listened to me, then things would've been better! But see, you do what you always do, YOU RUN AWAY AND NOT FACE YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS YOU COWARD!"

Mark felt hands all over his body, pulling him away off of Callie. Once Alex saw Callie hit the floor, it gave him the reason to fight Mark for Callie. He threw a punch at Mark's face and Mark punched back harder than he did and it caused Alex to fall. Arizona tried to stop Mark but before he could throw a hard punch at her, Callie blocked Arizona and it caused Callie to finally knock out on the ground. Miranda couldn't stop the four of them so she banged on Callie's door for the women to help, "Arizona! Call 911!" Meredith and Addison quickly opened the door for the two of them to enter, but Callie was still on the ground while the men were still trying killing one another.

Once the police and the ambulance came, Mark and Alex were still rolling on the ground trying to knock one out. It took at least four cops to stop the fight; both of them were severely hurt. Mark broke some ribs and Alex's hand broke with some bruises starting to form. Once they saw Callie passed out, they knew one of them was using self defense.

####

Addison entered the room in scrubs after assisting to fix Alex's hand and Mark's burst pancreas. Callie was still asleep on her hospital bed. When they got to the hospital, Addison realized Callie's cheekbone was broken and her neck was starting to bruise. She realized that Mark might have fractured her vocal chords. They don't know if he did till Callie wakes up, but for the mean time, Meredith and Addison was watching her. After Miranda and Arizona finished giving their statements to the cops, they decided to handcuff Mark to his hospital bed. The adults' entire story lined up and they believed it was all accurate from the surveillance camera. As Addison closed the door, Meredith turned around and looked at her with a concerned look, "Is she going to be okay?"

Addison knew it was just a small fracture but it was still serious and she didn't want to scare Meredith by saying that, she didn't even know the lady or how she would react if she does tell her what might happen, "She's going to be okay, we don't know how bad her situation is until she wakes up. But for now, she's still okay."

"I can take care of Sofia for a while, besides Zola can use a sister and so does Sofia."

Addison nodded showing her that it was a great idea, their conversation was interrupted when Arizona went in, "Addison, the chief of staff wants to talk to you outside it that's okay?"

Addison walked towards the door leaving it open to finish her conversation with the women, "I'll leave you guys here for now; I ordered a couple of cots to Alex's and Callie's room if you guys want to sleep here for the night."

As Addison closed the door, she recognized a familiar face, although she didn't know what he was doing in Seattle Grace. _Derek Shepherd. THE Derek Shepherd, the man who Addison slept with all four years of college together. _

"Derek?" He finally looked up to meet Addison's eyes; she noticed that Derek was wearing the same scrubs as she was, "What are you doing here in Seattle?"

Derek gave a hint of smile behind his lips, "Isn't that supposed to be the question I'm asking you Addison?"

Addison tried to puzzle things together but she couldn't quite collect any pieces, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the chief of staff here Addie," Derek responded, "So…. what are you doing here Addie?"

Addison couldn't help but to give Derek wide eyes. That's all she could afford to give him at the moment, "CHIEF OF WHAT?!"

Derek knew that the patients would complain any time soon if they start arguing in the open, he quickly grabbed her wrist and walked her to one of the on-call rooms, "Ever since it didn't work out in New York, I got a job here in Seattle, and it just went from there."

"And you didn't bother to tell me this, why?" Addison responded angrily.

Derek couldn't tell why Addison was so interested knowing how he became the chief of staff without telling her, "Why would I tell you? You broke up with me remember?"

"Yeah, but we promised that we would still brag to one another about our so big accomplishments in life Derek."

"I'm sorry Addie, I just forgot. And I'm pretty sure by now, you've met my wife."

Yet again Addison gave him a set of eyes that were looking at him angrily, "YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS?! DEREK!"

Derek grabbed both Addison's wrist to calm her down, "Addie I had no friends back in New York, you and Mark were too busy caught in the moment and I just felt like no one wanted me there. And telling you guys I got married wouldn't exactly be a reason to befriend me again."

Addison's body released a lot of pressure when she heard Derek's explanation, she could tell that he was telling the truth, how no one even her, bother to ask him to stay and not leave, but instead, she didn't do anything about it, "I'm sorry Derek…for not asking you to stay." She grabbed him for a tender hug and after a couple of seconds later she noticed how he mentioned about his wife and they both parted, "and about this wife of yours, I'm pretty sure I've never met her. Who is she?"

"She's Meredith Grey, the woman in Callie's room."

"Wow, the world is really small…."

"I suppose. So…. going back to business, do you mind explaining what the hell are Mark and Callie doing in my hospital severely hurt with not even 12 hours of you being here in Seattle Addison?"

####

After two days of waiting, Callie finally woke up and saw Arizona was the only person in the room. She noticed she was too busy on her paperwork that she didn't even notice Callie wake up, "Ms. Robbins."

Arizona froze in the moment, she didn't know how long Callie had been awake, she had been too attached on her paperwork that maybe she had been calling her name for a while now, "Callie…..you're awake. Do you feel okay?"

Callie stood up and responded, "I would be pleased if you could grab me a cup of ice chips."

"Of course, coming right up," Arizona grabbed a cup and filled it with some ice chips from the bucket, "Here you go Callie."

As Callie finished grinding on the chips, she set it down on her side table to relax. The feeling of her lungs working again, gave her a heart burn. She noticed Arizona sat back on her cot and paid attention on her paper work, not only did Callie know that Arizona was paying more attention to her, "Arizona….I appreciate you staying here but I can't have you just waste your time sitting down in a hospital bedroom when you could be doing something better with your day."

Arizona stood up and walked over to Callie's bed and sat next to her side, "Well to start off, it's actually 2 in the morning. And I'd rather not get kidnapped from trying to enjoy my day," Arizona threw a wink at Callie without noticing, "And besides, I still have to thank you for saving me from Mark, Calliope."

Callie chocked at what Arizona had just said, "Calliope huh? Where did you get that from?"

"Well, I heard it when Mark was too busy choking you." Arizona mumbled but clear enough to hear.

"Arizona..." out of nowhere Callie grabbed the blonde's hand, "I am so deeply sorry that you and the others had to witness my abusive husband. He was different before, but I don't know what happened to him."

She started caressing Callie's hand with her thumb, "You don't have to apologize on something you didn't do. Helping you made me feel like a total bad ass, well in my mind I imagined I was punched by Mark so I kicked him in the nuts and he knocked out and the police officers gave me a badge. So it's okay Callie, good always wins."

Callie pretended that they were still in another universe where Arizona saved them all, "Oh savior, what could I ever do to repay my debt?"

Arizona gave Callie a dimpled smile before telling Addison that Callie had woken up, "Let's say….you owe me a favor someday."

A smile formed in Callie's smile, "Mhm….sounds mysterious, but I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Chapter to get the hospital thing over with, new chapter will be posted this weekend! :)**

**#### **

When Callie woke up, it was complete darkness in her room except for her medical monitors. She heard soft snores coming from Addison who was sleeping on the cot next to her. Sitting up, Callie found herself reaching for her medical stroller and rolled away to the restroom. Looking at the mirror, she noticed she looked pale and probably lost a couple of pounds due to the medicine she was given. She couldn't help but think about how Alex was doing. Callie rolled to the nearest desk and saw a nurse working on her paperwork. "Good evening, can you help me with something?" the nurse realized she wasn't alone at the moment and gave half of her attention to the Latina.

"Can't you see I'm doing paperwork?" the nurse responded harshly.

An eyebrow was raised when Callie realized the nurse had no patience and decided giving the nurse a hard time wouldn't be bad as she would think, "Well, I'm pretty sure my friend, the chief of staff, Derek Shepherd is asleep right now in his humble family," Callie took a pause to examine the nurse's face and saw the full attention was on Callie now, "And waking him up would be a bad idea. But like you said, you were busy, so I guess I'll just call him and-" Callie was interrupted by the nurse finally speaking.

"Oh there's no need for you to call him, I can just help you with what you need." The nurse gave a hard smile that was almost nonexistent.

"My friend, Alex Karev was admitted to the hospital the same day as I was, and I was just wondering what room he was admitted in."

The nurse typed his name in the computer and told the brunette where the room was, before Callie could leave, the nurse whispered, "You're not telling Dr. Shepherd what happened right?" With that, Callie just nodded and rolled away.

Once she got to Alex's room, she noticed his lamp was still on and heard loud moaning coming from the television. When Callie came in, Alex looked at her with surprise and immediately turned the tv off, "Torres, do you know what knocking is?!"

Callie strolled in and smacked him in the head, "You're disgusting!"

"I'm in pain Callie! There's nothing much I can do but to watch." Callie felt guilty and a pout formed on her face, and Alex noticed the Latina's mood change all of a sudden.

"Look Torres, there's nothing to worry about. These scars on my face, will take Lexie Grey home." Alex had a smirk on his face while Callie gave him a surprised look.

"LEXIE GREY AS IN BABY GREY?!" Callie gasped.

"Shut up Callie!" Alex threw a pillow at her, "Nobody knows that yet! Even Arizona!"

Callie just looked at him and laughed, "Isn't Arizona your best friend?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to know everything," he stopped and looked at the remote, "She's too busy to know what's going on, the bear really did break her heart."

Callie gave another laugh after his last sentence, "A bear broke her heart?"

"Oh yeah, you're still new. You're too slow man, catch up on your gossip."

The Latina finally had a chance to know her daughter's teacher without sounding weird. Sure it's not bad to know some things about the blonde, but is it for her daughter's advantage or is it for herself? She thought, "Tell me more about Arizona."

**#### **

Alex woke up by a loud intercom ringing, and fusses all around the hallway. **_"Calliope Torres, please report to the nearest nurse," _**the intercom rang again, **_"Calliope Torres, please report to the nearest nurse."_** Alex had no idea what was going on but he was pretty sure that Callie was safe and sound sleeping on the cot. He pressed his pager, and a few seconds later a nurse finally entered the room seeing Callie sleeping.

"There she is! We've been looking for her since 6 A.M.!" The nurse sighed with relief.

"I had no idea we slept in, she was just checking in on me. Can you tell everyone she's fine?"

The nurse nodded, "Of course, but we have to bring her back to her room, she's still in a bad position to be walking around the halls."

Addison came in running in Alex's room finding a sleeping Callie on the cot, "Oh thank god she's not dead," the red head added.

"Was a sleep over that bad? I had nothing else better to do other than listen to you snore." Callie stopped for a few seconds but continued, "Besides, the porn they offer in his room is a deluxe," Callie winked.

"Oh shut up, I don't snore." The red head argued, "And that's disgusting! You two are nasty!"

Standing up and walking to her wheel chair that the nurse rolled in Alex's room Callie responded, "What can I say? We're both in pain Addie! Maybe you should try it so you wouldn't be grumpy" Callie winked again as she sat.

"Whatever, let's get out of her pop star, before a horny Callie breaks loose." A crying Addison left the room rolling the Latina.


End file.
